In The Game
by Anneliza
Summary: What would happen if somehow you got into Kingdom Hearts? Well we did.
1. Chapter 1

"It's true. I admit it." I hang her head and holds out my wrists. "You can take me away officer. Just don't do them too tight. My wrists are still sore from yesterday."

The officer pulls out a pair of handcuffs. "Alright I thought of an appropriate punishment for you... You must watch Monty Python with me."

I drop to my knees. "NOOOO!"

"It's either that or you shall get locked into a cell with Sora... which actually might not be so bad considering you might end up maiming him severely... but I digress ."

"I choose the second option! DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW! DO IT NOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"MWAHAHA!" The officer pulls trapdoor lever.

"AHHHH!" I yell as I fall through.

"Hmm, that was sort of anticlimactic."

I land on the ground. "OWW!"

The officer notices that she's still holding the handcuffs. "Shoot I forgot to cuff her..."

"Muhahaha!" I look around and spot Sora. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sora backs up into corner. "Stand back I've got a Keyblade!"

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE FISTS! AND FEET! AND RAAAAAGE!"

Sora weakly shakes his keyblade. "I've got... huge feet and spiky hair…"

I look him square in the face. "I also have Riku."

Sora starts crying. "WHY YOU NO NICE TO ME?"

"Because I hate you!"

Sora starts sniffling. "But why? I'm the adorable protagonist with butt-like pants who travels around whacking and stabbing everything with my keyblade so I can save the universe!"

"You killed all the best characters! And you're incredibly stupid and stubborn!"

He crawls into fetal position. "But... But... I'm awesome."

"No you're not! Do you realize people only like you because they pair you with Riku? I mean think of all the things you did to point that way!"

Sora is still in fetal position. "But... I fantasize about Kairi... how could people think I'm gay?"

"Because even when you have Kairi back, you still run to Riku. And you're always obsessed with him. And then at the end, you grab his butt."

He starts sniffling again. "I couldn't help it... I was just so happy to see him."

"You show affection by grabbing people's butts? You never did that to ANYONE else."

"How do you know?"

"Everyone knows all about you! But are you trying to say that you HAVE grabbed other people's butts?"

He quickly stands up. "Wait! Are you suggesting that people stalk me?"

"No. I mean your life is told in a video game called 'Kingdom Hearts'."

He smacks his head against a wall. "I've been living a LIE! ... but that does make sense, I mean why else would I be killed on multiple occasions and yet still be alive?"

"Well Mickey and Riku helped you some of the time."

Sora's forehead is now bleeding. "Hey, mysterious figure, speaking of Riku, where is he now? Where's Kairi?"

"I told you already, I have him. And I threw Kairi off a cliff because she was being stupid."

He smashes his head against the wall again. "Darn it! I liked her!"

"Dude, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep doing that. Wait! Never mind! It helps if you hit it harder!"

"Am I still in the video game?"

"Umm...no. Because I'm not in the game...unless this is the game..." I look around. "Where are we exactly?"

"How should I know? I just finished fighting this leprechaun-like heartless so I could get the keyblade of candy sprinkles when all of a sudden this girl come out of nowhere and tazed me and threw me down a trap door."

"Then we must be still in the game..." I run up to a wall and kicks it; it opens a few seconds later. "AHA! Tifa WAS right! You just gotta kick the walls in the right places!"

" Woah, you're so awesome! I could just hug you!" He hesitates. "On second thought, I'll just start running..."

"I'll get you later!" I yell after the retreating boy. I lower my voice. "Right now, I have to see if I can find my way into RE:COM."

"Help! A fiendish mysterious figure!" Sora is shouting in the distance.

I laugh. "Yeah! You better run!"

The trap door opens from above and a rope ladder is thrown down. "Did you get him?"

I yell up to Roxxy. "No, he got away. C'mon down here. It's cool."

"Darn it!" She climbs down rope ladder. "And after all that trouble of tazing him too... It was still fun though."

"It's always fun to taze a moron." I help her down.

"Very true... Hmm, I hope I brought my tazer with me." She checks her pockets.

I watch you intently. "Please tell me you have it!"

"Hmm, not in the front pockets..." She checks her back pockets. "OH! Got it, we're back in business."

"Yes!" I grab her arm and pulls her towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Mwahaha! So where did the little big foot run off to?"

"This way!" Runs towards where Sora had run off to.

Roxxy follows laughing maniacally.

I stop and look at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got carried away."

"It's okay. I'm excited too."

"Okay, let's keep going."

"Yeah!" I start running towards the end of the 'hall' again.

"Wow this hall just keeps going doesn't it?"

"Yeah. This is so not cool!"

"Oh, wait! I think I see a door up ahead!"

"Yay! We're almost there." We run up to the door and try and pull it open. "How the heck did he get out? This door won't budge!"

"Don't tell me he locked it with the keyblade," she mutters.

"Oh he better not have!"

"Hm, the little punk. Are there any other doors?"

"Umm...let's look." We turn in a circle looking for another door. "There!" I point at to a strange white door. We run up to it and throw it open. "It's RE:COM! That's where I was trying to get to!"

Roxxy peeks in. "Did he go through there too?"

I look through. "I can't tell. Only one way to find out," I say as I step through.

* * *

><p>AN: The first part of an rp my friend (Roxxy obviously XD) where having yesterday...it went on for like 4 hours...o.O<p>

It's gonna be about three more parts...

Sora WILL come back.  
>Some Organization members WILL show up.<br>And some impersonating WILL take place.

XD

See ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxxy follows. "Darn, you should have worn your organization coat!"

I turn to her with a confused face. "What do you mean?" I pull my coat out of my bag. "I always carry it with me." I pull it on. "But what about you?"

"Nice." She looks down at her clothes. "Well, considering I'm wearing an orange button down shirt... I'm going to stand out a wee bit."

I think. "Oh! I got it!" I pull the Overseer cloak out of my bag. "It's different but stands out a lot less."

She puts on the cloak. "Thanks, I can just say my coat is getting... dry cleaned?"

I nod. "That will work I guess."

We continue walking. "Do they even wash their coats? Or do they magically stay clean?"

"I think they have more than one and they use a different one for every day of the week and an extra one for whenever they wash them."

"I see, sounds reasonable... Wouldn't it be cool if this cloak was really an invisibility cloak?"

"I know...and then you would be able to sneak around and no one would be able to stop you!"

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Me too."

Roxxy stops walking. "It's quiet, too quiet."

I stop too and look around. "You're right."

"Are we at the point in the game before Sora starts destroying everybody?"

"I think so." I walk over to the main door and pull it open to look outside. "Yeah. I can see them sleeping in the field far away from he." I get an idea. "We can save everyone!"

She pulls out her tazer. "Let's do this!"

I spin to look at her. "Are you crazy? You're going to taze everyone?"

"No, if they're all here than that means Sora won't be far behind. I'm just getting prepared."

"I meant I could see Sora sleeping in the field. I think we should warn the Organization. If we tell them not to taunt Sora and attack before he has a chance to, they might be able to live and kill him."

"Oh, you said 'them'... my bad... I can't really see that well from behind you. Yeah let's go warn everybody."

I turn to look at the door on the landing. "Umm...if we go through that door we'll be in fake Hollow Bastion...so will we have to go through all the doors just to get to the next floor?"

"Umm…I don't see any other choice."

"Not cool. That will take forever. Can't we just skip the whole card system?"

"Well we could get everyone's attention by yelling 'hey who wants a pair of hand cuffs' I brought those too."

I laugh. "I just don't want to waste my time going through the whole charade. Wait a minute! Wasn't Marluxia supposed to be here to taunt us and tell us what to do? Or do you think that's just for Sora?"

"Hmm, you're right he should be here. I mean we are intruders after all."

I laugh again. "Maybe they just don't care." A portal opens and a cloaked figure steps out. "There you are! Where have you been? We've been waiting here for like ten minutes!"

Roxxy quickly hides her tazer and coughs nonchalantly.

I grin at you then turn back to the figure. "But seriously! What's your excuse?"

"Maybe he's too dumbstruck by our awesomeness," Roxxy whispers.

The cloaked figure glares at us. "I can hear you, you know!"

She grins. "MAYBE HE'S TOO DUMBSTRUCK BY OUR AWESOMENESS!"

I grin too. "So, are you going to tell us what to do, Marluxia?"

Marluxia pushes back his hood and rose petals start flying everywhere. "How did you know my name? And why are you wearing an organization coat? And why is she so... different?"

I laugh quietly and then imitates Vexen's voice. "That's none of your concern, XI. This is a new recruit. You haven't met her yet. And she has that until her cloak is finished."

Roxxy chuckles. "Aw, how could you not recognize your dear Vexen? And... hey! I'll have you know I'm quite proud of being different!"

"Yes XI. I'm a little hurt that you didn't recognize me immediately."

Marluxia blushes slightly. "I... uh... Did you do something different with your hair?"

I pull the hood on tighter. "Yeah..Xigbar played a prank on me."

Roxxy pats me on the shoulder and shoots Marluxia an angry look. "Yes, and he's very sensitive about it right now."

I fake cry a little.

Marluxia blushes a little more "V-Vexen don't cry... you look good. I mean better, uh, no not better." He covers his face with a hand in frustration.

I grin under my hood. "Fine. You have to make this up to me." I rub a forced bulge in my cloak. "And you have to take care of the baby."

Roxxy tries to suppress a giggle then looks up at Marluxia. "XI what are you doing just standing there? At least conjure up some flowers or something!"

"Yeah. No one else is around but Lexarch and she's not going to tell anyone."

Marluxia mumbles something about women and conjures up a bouquet of red roses. "So is Lexarch... going to be staying here, permanently?"

"She can hear you, you know."

" That's true!" She walks up to Marluxia and snatches the roses from him. "And I'll have you know I'm staying here until my... business trip is over."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, XI?"

Marluxia glares at Lexarch and tries to snatch the roses back but fails. "What will it take to get her to stop pestering me?"

"You could apologize. And while we're on THAT topic!"

"Yes, Mr. Flower Power, I would love an apology." She bats her eyelashes.

Marluxia looks flustered. "O-oh! Umm..." He takes a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I'm just going to give these to Vexen for you." She starts to walk back to me.

"Thank you very much Lexarch." I glare at Marluxia. "That's what you're supposed to do, XI!"

Marluxia exhales sharply. "Okay, as fun as this pleasant 'conversation' is, shouldn't we be preparing for Sora?"

* * *

><p>AN: Part 2 of my friend and my's rp that we had a couple days ago.<p>

And the whole thing with 'Vexen' being pregnant? We explain that later. XD

Anyway! See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you should just let him come and let stay in the foyer. If we leave him alone, he can't kill us."

Marluxia exhales again. "Vexen we've been through this, that idiot will just sit there shouting 'Where's Riku?' Over and over again till we all go insane from his high squeaky voice. Then, we certainly wouldn't be able to refrain from trying to kill him."

I think. "Then I have a backup plan. I didn't want to use it, but it may work."

Roxxy raises her eyebrows. "Does it involve hand cuffs or tazers?"

"Umm...no. Not everything involves handcuffs and tazers." Marluxia smiles wickedly. "No. We wait until he gets here. Marluxia, you tie him up with your vines so it's impossible for him to move. Lexeaus will attack the bird and dog. Zexion will keep an illusion up between the trio so they can't get to each other. And Larxene and Axel will electrocute and set the dog and bird on fire."

Roxxy chuckles. "Pish, well it's almost a perfect plan." She sits down on the ground. "What do ya say Marluxia? It sounds like a fool prove plan to me."

"And of course because I'm pregnant, I can't risk fighting so I will watch the rest of you. And Lexarch isn't an official member yet so she can't fight."

Marluxia quickly opens a portal behind him and turns to leave. "I just have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

I look nervous then clear my throat. "It's not quite clear but most likely it will be a boy."

Marluxia nods his head then exits through the portal.

"Yeah! Sweet! That worked!" My face drops. "Only one thing...what happens if he finds the real Vexen?"

"I was about to ask the same question... We're in hot water when they find out we're lying to them. I'm first to go since I showed so much attitude toward Marluxia."

"Umm...well we could say that we're both new recruits and I just wanted to be like Vexen."

"That's a good idea only I don't think he'll forgive us for that pregnancy stunt."

"Oh crap...you're right...and if he asks the others, none of them will have heard about two new people!"

Roxxy grabs a rose from the bouquet and lies down on her back. "Ask them to bury me with dignity."

"No! Don't do that!" I grab your arm and pull you back go your feet. "Let's just go with this for as long as we can!"

She returns the rose. "Okay... man, Sora sure is a heavy sleeper."

"Well Marluxia met him all the way out in the middle of that field. It must take a long time to walk here...plus, he had to go back and get his moronic companions."

"Ah, that is true. Should we check to see if he's getting close?"

"Sure." I start to walk to the door when a portal opens up behind us and we turn to see members, V, VI, VIII, XI, and XII walking out of it. "Show time" I mutter to you.

Roxxy smiles and mutters back, "ready if you are." She clears her throat nonchalantly. "Ah, don't we all look so happy today!"

They all glare back. "So much for that idea. We need to all be in position before they arrive. I assume that Marluxia has filled you in?"

Roxxy tugs on her shirt collar. "Boy, tough crowd. Actually, it was this fellow here next to me who come up with this wonderful plan. So, quite honestly, we are more than filled in. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I can see him!" Roxxy shouts from the door.

"Everyone get ready!"

We move out of the way and watch the group get ready.

"And thus, the Organization beats Sora and his companions to a bloody, burnt, strangled, and tazed pulp. And as the organization members celebrated their victory, the faux Vexen and Lexarch attempt to make their getaway."

A portal opens and the real Vexen appears. "Marluxia!" Marluxia turns to see the real Vexen. "What the-?" He turns to look at us. "What's going on?" Vexen runs up to the group. "What have you been doing?"

Marluxia stares at him. "Vexen?"

Vexen nods. "Where have you been? I just returned to find everyone missing! What's going on?"

Roxxy purses her lips and looks at me. "We had fun but, I think my coat is ready now..."

"Yeah...we'd better go now." We turn to leave.

"Hold it!"

We turn slowly to see all seven members of Castle Oblivion glaring at us. "Who are you?"

We pull of our hoods. "We're gamers. We live in a world outside of this one. This one is a part of a video game called 'Kingdom Hearts' and we love it. Somehow we got inside of it with Sora and when I was unsuccessful in killing him, Roxxy climbed down with me to chase him. We ended up here, which is where I wanted to go, to stop all of you from dying. In the game, Sora or Riku kills all of you and we like the Organization better than either of them so we tried to save you."

Roxxy nods her head. "Yeah, what she said. And... Vexen it really is too bad that you're not pregnant."

The members all look shocked but Marluxia spins to face Vexen. "You're NOT pregnant?"

Vexen's face had paled. "No...I am."

Roxxy laughs nervously. "I just keep digging a deeper hole..."

Marluxia's eyes widened. "What? How's that possible?"

"It's from when Zexion and I were stuck as women. That time you messed with my growth tonic?"

Marluxia blushed slightly. "But," Vexen turns to face us, "I don't know how they could have known about that."

"Well, we have our... resources I suppose." Roxxy slowly looks around the room for an exit.

"Umm...yeah. So we just heard about that and when we got here to save you all, Marluxia appeared and he didn't know who we are so I pretended to be Vexen to gain Marluxia's trust."

Roxxy nods. "And frankly, I never lied about being on a business trip."

"Yeah. We just came here for a short time. We'll be leaving now."

"Yeah, so, good luck with the new baby."

We try to leave again and are called back by Marluxia.

"What? Are you going to kill us or something?"

"I have my epitaph ready; 'The Awesome One'"

I turn to her. "Hey! You can't steal that from Prussia!"

Marluxia yells at us to get our attention again. "We aren't going to kill you. Not after you just helped us. But since you are intruders, you are not allowed to stay here."

Roxxy crosses her arms. "Well thanks for letting us worry for nothing."

I laugh nervously. "And by that she means, 'thanks'. We'll be going now. Have fun taking over the world!" We make it successfully to the door before I turn around. "Just one last thing. *I run back at them and tackle glomp Zexion."

Roxxy waits at door and laughs. "Seriously guys, you should have seen that one coming."

Zexion looks confused. "What are you doing?"

"You're one of my favorites!"

"Umm...thank you?"

I let him go and hug the rest except for Larxene.

"Okay, personally I want to hug all of you too but... I'm just going to air hug all of you." She holds her arms out. "There mission accomplished."

I laugh and rejoin you. "We have to go now. Maybe see again sometime." They nod and we walk through the door we came in through and it disappears behind us.

We start walking down the hall. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah it was. And we got to watch Sora get killed right in front of us!"

"Yes, I just wish I could've had popcorn for the show though."

"That would have been great…" We reach the open door to the cell we look at the rope. "Now we have to climb back up that..."

Roxxy sighs. "ROPE WHY YOU SO HIGH?"

"The best thing to do is to just start." We start climbing up the room we came from and see that nothing has changed. "Good."

"Yay, everything's back to norma- HEY!"

I turn to look at you. "What is it?"

"Where did my hand cuffs go?"

I laugh. "THAT'S what you're worried about?"

"Yes, who knows what those poor things are going through..."

"I bet they're fine." We walk back to Roxxy's house and start playing Kingdom Hearts 2. "Wait a sec! Look at the cover of this!"

"I don't know if I should say Epic Win or Epic Fail."

I hold up the cover of the game to show the whole Organization sitting on the rock instead of Sora and etc. "Sweet! It's all about the Organization!"

* * *

><p>AN: The last part of our (Roxxy and my's) rp adventure.<p>

Lame ending is laaaaaame and I know it but it was 4 in the morning, we'd be rping for 4 hours, and we were TIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDD!


End file.
